Back to You
by Kane Shi Megami
Summary: The battle's over and Inuyasha makes his wish...It's not what you think! This is my first fanfic that I've ever posted so please review. FINISHED InuxKag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Inuyasha. Otherwise he would be tied to my bed. LOL JK! He would be tied to Kagome aren't they just cute together?

_Means thoughts from Midoriko_

'Thoughts in general'

And "Actual conversation"

1st fanfic that I post so criticism would be great! Enjoy!

It was over.

Everything they had fought for and dreamed of, was now over. Inuyasha carefully bent down and picked up the last shard and slowly made his way toward Kagome.

He stretched out his hand, his eyes never leaving Kagome's, and in a whisper said, "Its over."

She didn't really know what to say to that… yes it was over but…. 'He doesn't need me anymore, the jewel… it's complete.' She looked over at Sango who was helping up the monk and kitsune. They all turned and looked at her with small smiles, expectantly. 'Oh, I'm suppose to purify the shard.' She shook her head -not really ready to accept the situation- and took the shard from him.

She took off her necklace and added the shard. A pink glow emitted from it until the jewel was whole.

I have to be strong , I knew this would happen eventually. 'I will not cry I will not cry' was the mantra she chanted in her head as she walked towards Inuyasha.

"This is yours," she half murmured. She looked into her eyes and gasped. His eyes shown with a gentle softness that he rarely showed and if he did it was usually at the elder miko.

He accepted the jewel with a small smile before turning away with a "Thanks." He stopped a few paced away from her "Midoriko, come forth I am ready to make my wish." Soon the faint light around the jewel pulsed until it seemed to explode from it.

When the gang was able to open their eyes again, Midoriko was in their presence looking alive and godly. "What is it that you wish for hanyou," she asked her voice full of power yet soft. Her essence was a paradox in itself.

Kagome closed her eyes… 'Here we go.. Please Inuyasha don't change… Don't become human or a demon.'

"I wish for you to turn back time to the day that Kikyo pinned me to the tree."

Her eyes flew open. "WHAT?"

"I can grant th-"

"I'm not finished. I want you to take us back 53 years ago but I also want you to send Kagome back to her time and erase every indicator that I was ever there. And if Kagome's time isn't affected, I want you to erase her memories as well."

With renewed energy Kagome jumped up and ran to him. "Please no! Don't do that Inuyasha!" Her tears rolled freely down her cheeks as she clutched his arms. "Please don't let me forget you."

"Kagome," he started but was quickly cut short.

"NO!" She shouted again. " I know that you are going to be with Kikyo after all of this, I know things will finally be as they should have and I'm happy for you…..but please! Please don't let me forget this ever happened."

"Kagome," he clutched her arms tighter, " this is the only thing I can do for you. This is the only way I can make things right and fair to you."

"NO!"

"Kagome," he pulled her into a tight embrace, "this is the only way I won't hurt you. I can't hurt you if you don't remember me."

"I don't care! How can you do this? Do you despise me so much that you want absolutely no memory of me?"

She pushed herself away and turned to the priestess. "Midoriko, when you turn things back, when I return to my time will it be present time? Or 50 years prior to present time?"

"When you go through your portal you will cease to exist in either world until you are created."

She slumped to the ground defeated. Her hair falling into her face covering the sorrow that was expressed there. 'So this is really over. I won't even be born anymore. How can this be? How can things end this way? After everything we've been through, and it's all going to just disappear?'

"I believe this wish is causing you much distress young miko. Since you went too went through a great deal, I've decided to grant everyone who helped a wish."

Kagome raised her head; her eyes brimmed with new tears. She didn't even hesitate and she quickly said, "I wish that you would find a way for me to remember everything that has happened here on my 17th birthday," her voice faltering.

"Ka" the hanyou tried reaching out for her.

"No! Inuyasha you owe me this much." He bowed his head breaking their eye contact.

"I can do this as well." She turned to remaining three members. Sango stepped forward. Limping slightly from the previous battle, " I wish that Naraku be defeated on the day to which you restore time so that Naraku cannot touch or harm my brother ever again."

She nodded and looked towards the monk. Miroku with a slightly embarrassed look went to join Sango while carrying the pondering Shippo. "I wish that I still be given the chance to encounter my lady Sango."

Sango turned her head toward the monk both sporting slight blushes that lead to knowing smiles.

"I can grant your wish to be reunited with your love." Both parties blushed harder.

"It's my turn Midoriko," Shouted an anxious and happy kitsune that jumped from Miroku's arms and straight towards the goddess. The priestess bent to the kitsune's level. "What do you wish for young child? Perhaps you wish to keep your mother and father safe?"

The young (adorable) kitsune shook his head quickly. "No, I wish that Kagome be able to find true happiness in her time. I don't want her sad anymore, she's been through too much, especially with that big idot over there."

Midoriko smiled and replied, "Such an honorable and unselfish wish for such a young kitsune, I will try my hardest to fulfill your wish.

"Thank you." The kitsune turned and ran into Kagome's waiting arms. "You see Kagome, you can still be happy without that big jerk!" She couldn't help the sob/chuckle that escaped her, all she could do was hold him tighter. "Thank you Shippo. I'll miss you so much."

"These wishes will come to pass soon miko. It is imperative that you return to your dimension now."

"Yes." She rose to her feet gently setting down the kitsune and kissed his head. She turned to Midoriko, "I hope that now your soul can rest be in peace." She quickly ran to hug Sango and whispered to her "Everything's over now Sango, you can be happy now. Please take care of that hentai for me okay?" She started to pull away when she was pulled back. "You were the sister I never had, I'm sorry we won't meet again." "It was for the best." Kagome said as she pulled away from her.

She went to the monk and hugged him as well. "Take care of Sango when you find her and don't let her tough exterminator attitude fool you, she's still just a woman." "Yes Lady Kagome, I will, and who knows maybe she could bare me many children." She laughed, 'same old Miroku' "It was really an honor to meet you Lady Kagome." "The honor was all mine Miroku." She released him wiping away the new tears. She reached down for her bag. "I guess this is goodbye. I love you all an am grateful I fell through the well to meet all of you. I have no regrets except that I won't be able to see you guys anymore." The tears continued to fall down her face. "But it was for the best. More people will live and less will suffer. I……I.. can't wait for the day that I'll be able to remember each one of you again."

She turned and ran towards the path she'd come to know like the back of her hand. The path that she traveled these last three years, the path that would lead her home, away from her new family. The sun was starting to set and she felt a cold chill breeze through her hair. She continued faster, praying that she make it on time and not interfere with the wishes. Halfway there she was jerked back to look into the eyes of the last person she wanted to see.

"Get on you'll never make it."

She silently climbed on his back and couldn't help but feel anguished. 'This is it, the last time he carries me.' She leaned over inhaling his scent desperate to remember everything about him.

All too soon they reached the well. "Thanks," was her small reply before turning around to look at the hanyou one last time. To her surprise he spoke first. "Kagome…" his eyes never leaving hers. The golden pools with so many emotions continued to bore into her and she felt herself grow weak.

"Before you go, I need to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being such a good friend to you and not being able to tell you how I felt about you sooner, for asking you selfishly to stay beside me when I could offer us no future and," he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her pulling her towards him tightly. "I'm sorry for loving you and not being able to be with you. That's my only regret."

She was stunned. 'What? Is this all still a big dream? Is this real? What cruel god was making her live through all of this and still not be able to be with the person she loved most?' She clung desperately to him, fearing that if she were to let him go he would disappear even though that was sure to happen anyway. She looked into his eyes and instantly wished she hadn't. His eyes, brimmed with unshed tears were locked onto hers. His jaw was set tightly and he was still the most beautiful thing she would ever see.

"It's time, you have to go."

"I know."

He released his hold and she climbed onto the lip of the well. "Goodbye Kagome."

She turned and was just about to tell him goodbye when his lips suddenly found hers and any coherent thought flew out the window. But then she felt herself falling and she knew he had pushed her down the well. "NO!" she screamed only to be engulfed in the familiar pink light and she knew she was being transported back home.

"I LOVE YOU INUYASHA!" she shouted. 'Please Kami, please let him of heard me, he has to know I love him too. Please please….'

She was suddenly aware that she was sitting in the dark well with a familiar roof overhead. She cried uncontrollably and continued to pound the dirt. "Damnit! Why did I have to fall in love with you! Why did you have to leave me! Why? Why INUYASHA?"

She was drifting off to sleep when she was engulfed in a pink light. Her only though was, 'It's over.'

Meanwhile with Inuyasha

"Are you sure you still wish to retain your memories of her?"

The hanuyo, suddenly looking like a kicked puppy, seemed to find the dirt very intresting.

"Yes. I wish to remember everything about her. Everything that has happened," he paused and looked her dead in the eye. "I wish to remember so that I can bring her back to me."

The miko nodded her head in realization. "As you wish it." And pink engulfed them all.


	2. Chapter 2

'Ow where the hell am I?' A figure was seen in red tiredly picking himself off the ground in the fields outside the village.

'Now I remember.' Inuyasha quickly stood up and observed his surroundings. 'I'm not too far from where Kikyo and I are supposed to meet.' He gazed up at the sun. 'I don't have much time I have to hurry.' He jumped up to the nearest tree and started off. He froze when he noticed a familiar tap against his leg. He looked down and was amazed to find his father's fang. 'What the hell? I'm not supposed to have this yet!'

'_I thought you might need this in order to succeed in your mission.'_

'Midoriko?'

When no answer was received he quickly continued the path to Kikyo silently thanking the wise miko. When he found Kikyo he was a bit hesitant to get near. Old feelings were quickly surfacing and he was scared to actually believe that she was actually here, alive, and with him…. Her back was to him but feeling his aura, she turned to look at him with a small smile on her lips, which was rare because he could hardly ever remember seeing her smile at all.

He froze. "Kikyo." It was all he could say or even think. 'She's here.'

The miko started walking towards him until she was a foot apart. "Inuyasha," her hand caressed is cheek, "are you well? You look like you've seen a ghost."

'You have no idea.' He thought dryly in his mind. He reached for her hand and held it against his face, loving the heat that was radiating off her warm skin. 'She really is here.'

"I'm fine. I've just been thinking about things." 'She looks the same as I remember, except now…..she looks more like Kagome….Kagome!'

He abruptly pulled away from her, more harshly than he had intended and started to observe the forest. "Kikyo, there is a demon nearby and I need you to listen to me. I want you to stand out in the clearing as if you were meeting me." Confusion flashed on her face and before she could interrupt he started again. "I'm going to hide in the trees until someone that looks just like me comes to you. He will try to trick you into thinking that he is me. His name is Naraku and he wants to taint the jewel. I need you to believe me when I tell you this. It's not me and you will know because he won't carry this sword." He help up his father's fang and watched her nod her head. She started out back into the clearing.

"I will expect a full explanation of what is going on after we defeat him."

Inuyasha let out the sigh he didn't know he had been holding. 'That went a whole lot easier that he had expected. He quickly jumped back towards the thicket and waited.

He didn't have to wait long, song his look a like came out of the woods and started towards Kikyo. But before the figure could even react, before he could try to hurt or reach Kikyo he let out a battle cry and rushed to kill the filth that was Naraku.

Naraku quickly stopped and Inuyasha almost laughed at the look on his face. "This isn't exactly how you planned it is it?" The blade transformed into Tetsuiga and Inuyasha let out his attack "WIND SCAR!". Naraku instantly transformed into his familiar bamboo attire and Inuyasha continued to last out against him. Naraku, not being as strong as he was, could only put up a small resistance and quickly became chunks on the ground and Inuyasha continued to slice his pieces, tears again in his eyes but never falling. "This is for Miroku, for Sango, for Shippo," he continued but with his claws. "This is for taking Kagome away from me! For turning Kikyo against me! This is for ruining my life you fucking bastard!" Each statement came with a swipe of claws until he collapsed on his knees before the mess.

He tried to catch his breath hands on his knees until he felt a small hand on his shoulder. 'Kikyo.'

He placed his hand above hers and turned to meet her gaze. He expected confusion, anger or her being upset but when he looked in her eyes he was shocked to find them cold. He couldn't help the shudder that went down his back. 'She almost looks like she did dead.. .'

He quickly found his feet, "Kikyo you need to go and purify those remains. He's not dead yet." Walking as gracefully as he remembered she went towards the pieces. Holding a hand out over them, she closed her eyes and said a quick incarnation. The pieces seemed to turn a ghostly white before disintegrating into the dirt.

Inuyasha went and embraced her. "Kikyo, there are a lot of things I need to tell you. But first I have to say that I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be able to become a human for you." She looked down at the jewel in her hand before glancing back up. "Inuyasha…"

"No wait, there's more. Kikyo I can't be with you the way we had both once wanted. I can't be with you because I really care for another and it would not be fair to you." He studied her face as he held her. And he waited….and waited…. 'Any minute now she's going to be really pissed.' When he felt her pull away he braced himself for the onslaught.

Instead he was met with her cold stare. 'What the hell?'

"How could you?" her voice almost as lifeless as in her old form. "We were given a second chance to redo what we had and you'll throw it all away for her? For Ka-go-me" she said her name as if it were distasteful on her tongue. "I don't know how it was done but it was and yet you wish for her to be in your embrace instead of me…." She stated, no longer a question for she knew the truth.

"How did you know?" The dog demon asked not understanding how she knew what was going on.

"I still remember everything Inuyasha." The air in his lungs was long gone and he was fighting to restore it.

"What?" 'How does she remember, she shouldn't still have her memories.'

"I cannot answer your questions for I too do not know how this has come to pass. But it must have happened for a reason. At first I thought it was just a cruel hoax. Making me believe that I was alive again, but when I saw you, the emotion in your eyes I knew we were back as things should have been." She turned her back to him stepping out a few paces.

"I assumed you had made the wish to have things back to the way they were. When you told me of your plan I knew this was true. So I did not question you." She turned back to him. "But when you mentioned my reincarnations name, I knew this was not your wish. So tell me, Inuyasha, what is it that you wanted to accomplish?"

Inuyasha was at loss of words, he didn't know where to begin. 'Just tell her the truth stupid.' He mentally argued with himself. "Kikyo, I don't think what I'm going to say is what you want to hear, but I need to tell you the truth." He looked away, fearing that if he continued to look at her he would lose his nerve and run.

"I made this wish so that you would live again. I loved you Kikyo, you were the first person who ever acknowledged me as a person. I never thought I would be able to find someone that would care for me, much less a human priestess. When I learned of what Naraku did to us I knew that what we had was not as strong as I had thought. Love was there, but trust wasn't."

He looked back at her and noticed her eyes had softened but still didn't hold the emotion he desperately sought. "Kikyo, I can't turn into a human for you, because I learned that I can accept myself, and even though I'm a disgrace in both the human and demon world, I don't give a damn anymore."

Kikyo's eyes widened in surprise. 'He's never used such language or tone with me before. That foolish girl has changed him in many ways.' "I understand."

"You'll always be important to me, and I don't want to forget you, but I don't think I can stay here anymore. You understand right?" his tone almost pleading.

She started walking back towards the forest, leading back home."Do as you desire," she stopped, "do you still not crave the Shikon no tama?"

"Actually, I was hoping you would let me have it for something important I need to do. This way, you are no longer tied down and can try to live the normal life you dreamed of."

"The life WE dreamed of," her tone accusingly "but you can have it." She turned around and tossed it back. He effortlessly caught it. "You're going to use it to go back to her aren't you?"

He nodded, almost afraid of what her response would be. 'This is hurting a whole lot more than I thought it would. But I need to be strong for Kagome. I have to go back to her.' "Yes."

"How do you plan on accomplishing your task?"

"I was going to ask you for another favor. But I understand if you don't want to help. I've already asked of a lot of you."

"Don't be foolish Inuyasha. Our history doesn't just vanish into thin air just because things aren't the way they use to be. I still care for you. Although if you don't hurry and ask of my assistance I might change my mind."

"I need you to seal me to the tree," he blurted out.

"WHAT?" She couldn't hold the confusion out of her voice. "You wish to be pinned to the tree again?"

"Actually, I want you to put me in the tree and seal it. But along with the Shikon no Tama. I can't think of a wish that can be made without serious repercussions, so I'll just keep it until I'm reawakened."

She shook her head, instantly knowing what he was planning to do. "You're a bigger fool than I thought. You're so sure that SHE'LL be able to release you again? Never knowing that you're even in the tree?" 'So naïve, like a child, and all because of the love he holds for her.'

"I'm sure she'll be able to do it!" he shouted, not ever intending to, but getting angry that Kikyo had no faith in Kagome's powers. "I'm sorry Kikyo, I didn't mean to shout at you, but yes I am confident that she'll be able to release me."

"Fine. Let's do this." The duo walked quietly through the forest until the reached the Goshibiko. (think I misspelled this too) Before she could say a word she was once again wrapped in his warm welcoming embrace. 'Don't make this harder than what it is Inuyasha.'

"I just wanted to thank you for everything. I'll never forget you Kikyo and I still care for you greatly, as a friend." He released her and was surprised to find her eyes glazed over. 'Kikyo?'

"Inuyasha, you have to understand that once I seal you to this tree it's for good. No demon or human will be able to break the shield I will place on you. And if the other girl can't set you free, like this you will remain."

He nodded. "I know. But I have to take that risk."

"You love her that much?" she asked her voice cracking before she straightened her back, as if she were embarrassed of her weak moment.

"Yes." A small silence filled the forest and the pair was left looking into the others eyes searching for answers.

"Then go to her," she said as pink light enveloped them both.


	3. Chapter 3

517 years later. Modern Tokyo

"Higarashi? Can you answer the question?"

A girl with raven locks quickly looked away from the window and turned her head up to the teacher at the front of the room. 'Oh crap! I wasn't listening again.' She quickly tried to solve the math problem in her head.

"Umm.. is it x 23?"

The tall man at the front of the class slid his glasses up his nose and let out a deep sigh. "It's good to see you're paying attention today Ms. Higarashi. Now class, turn to page 381 and do all of the even problems for homework." A collective groan was heard, before the students started picking up their things and heading home.

'Whoah, that was too close. I really need to pay more attention, but, I just can't seem to focus today. Well, today more than usual. I feel like I'm missing the bigger picture on something. As if something were going to happen today.' Kagome continued on the way home, not even bothering to stay for her club meeting. Once the shrine came into view she gleefully skipped her way home.

She stopped at the Goshiboko and gave her usual greeting telling the tree about her day. "I just couldn't believe I wasn't paying attention again. But thankfully I was able to do the math in my head and didn't have to talk to Mr. Sagi after class again."

"Kagome dear, when are you going to believe me that the tree isn't going to talk back to you?"

Kagome turned around and saw her mother a few feet away with her usual warm smile. "I'm starting to worry that you need some real friends," she let out a small chuckle, letting her daughter know she was just poking fun.

"Mooomm! How many times have I told you that there's a powerful spirit trapped in there! He's lonely."

"Oh, so the spirit is a HE now?"

Kagome felt her face flush. "Mom!"

Her mother continued to laugh as she led her daughter away from the tree. "You know, it's only a legend, but since you're a powerful shine priestess I wouldn't put it past you that you can sense a presence in that tree. Now, how you could tell it was a man is beyond me." Her voice full of humor as she hugged her daughter. "Now come on, I made you a quick snack."

"Thanks mom." 'Great now my own mother things I'm crazy. I know it's weird, but I know that there's some truth in that legend. I don't know how, but I KNOW there's a spirit trapped in there, and they're very sad. I FEEL it.'

After a quick snack of pockey, Kagome dragged herself into her room and threw herself on the bed. "Math is evil…Whoever thought we needed this crap is either psycho or a man. Haha. I can't believe it's my birthday in 2 more weeks! Although, that means I have to start college in 3 months….UGH!" 'My head hurts thanks to all this thinking, I need a nap.' Soon her world went black and things would never be the same again.

Many hours later.

Kagome opened her eyes to be greeted with darkness. 'Guess I took a longer nap than I had planned.' A soft wind brought her attention to an open window. 'What the hell? I know I didn't leave that opened.' She made her way over to the window and was about to close it when another soft breeze came in. It seemed to caress her cheek and she felt herself lean into it. "Kagome." Her eyes flew open.

"Hello?" Frantically looking around for the source of the voice she closed the window immediately. 'Get a hold of yourself, you're just hearing things. It could be that you're hungry, YEAH! That's it, you're hungry, you did skip dinner. Go downstairs and get something to eat and you'll feel much better in the morning.'

Making her way downstairs to the kitchen she noticed her mother had left a note on the refrigerator. _Kagome. I didn't want to wake you for dinner so I left you some leftover in the fridge._

_Love mom._

She opened the door and saw her mother had cooked oden again…. 'Not exactly what I had in mind.'

"What should I eat?"

A dark caressing voice answered from behind her. "Ramen of course."

"Yeah, that sounds good." She made her way for the cupboard when she realized someone had actually spoke to her. Trying not to make a scene she started looking around the kitchen for the source of the voice. When she found no one, she shook her head blaming the hunger. '"You're really losing it girl now you're having conversations with yourself."

"Are you?" again the voice asked. This time Kagome couldn't keep the fear from her voice.

"Who are you and why can't I see you?" All was silent and she let out a frustrated sigh. 'Forget this, I'm going to bed.' On her way back up the stairs she noticed the window in the living room had been left open.

'Okay, that's odd. Momma hardly ever opens this window.'

As she leaned over to pull the glass planes back she noticed a strange light coming from the well house. 'That's odd. I know there shouldn't be any light in there. It could be another lunatic coming for Shikon no tama replicas. Do those fools ever learn?' She grabbed one of Souta's baseball bats and made her way for the well house.

It was cooler than what she had anticipated, especially with the wind picking up again. 'What is with this weird weather?' When she was at the well house door she noticed the light seemed to have a pinkish tint to it. And it was pulsing? She threw open the door and the light vanished. 'Okay, I know I didn't imagine all of this.'

"Don't you know it's not safe to walk around outside in the middle of the night? Aren't you scared?"

'It's that same voice! Where is it coming from?' She squeezed the bat tighter. "No, I've never felt threatened here. I've always felt…..safe here." her voice losing confidence. A light chuckle was heard and she couldn't help but feel more relaxed.

"So, are you just going to play mind games with me or are you going to come out so that we can talk?" Throwing the bat to the side of the well house she sat down on the stairs, eagerly waiting a response.

"Stupid girl, you're too trusting."

"I didn't say I trusted you, I just don't think that you'll do anything to hurt me," she argued back. "I can tell in your voice that you have a good heart."

"Oh, do I? And how do you know all of this, IF you don't mind me asking."

Sighing she responded, "Look okay, I know it's weird but I've always had this little knack at knowing these things. Trust me sometimes I wish I didn't have this gift, then maybe I could get a date." She added the last part mostly to herself and hardly noticed the voice had stopped.

"So you don't have a boyfriend then?" humor dripping form every word.

"You know call me crazy but you actually sound like you're making fun of me! You've got some nerve! For your information, NO I don't have a boyfriend because all guys suck. I have yet to meet the guy that I'm supposed to be with so I'm not going to waste my time on all these other losers. Not that its any of your business of course." She stood up quickly brushing off her skirt. "That's it, I'm going back inside. I'm sitting in the well house arguing with myself so I must be either crazy or dreaming, so I'm going back to bed."

As she was halfway up the steps she heard faintly, "You're not crazy."

She turned back around looking over the house once again, "Well then show yourself and prove it."

"Go to the well," he replied, as if it were so obvious.

She started down the steps and to the well, "Why are you hiding yourself down there?" Peering down she noticed that the well seemed to be glowing. 'What in the world?' She reached out her hand for the well but something grabbed her hand. She turned to see who had grabbed her and suddenly all of the air in her lungs rushed out of her. 'Oh my god! Who is he? Those eyes, beautiful golden eyes….' She felt something warm go down her face and reached with her other hand to wipe it away when she noticed they were tears. 'Why am I crying?'

The man in front of her seemed to be glowing like the well. His long silver hair flowing around him, making his dark red kimono stand out even more. "Kagome."

'It's that voice.'

"Before you touch the well I have to ask you something." All she could do was give a weak nod, urging him to continue. "Kagome, are you happy with your life?"

'His voice is so soft, so sincere, where do I know that voice from?' she shook her head to concentrate on the question. 'Am I happy?'

"What do you mean?"

The figure took her hand into both of his and closed his eyes. "I mean, are you happy with your life, do you feel that you have everything you want, would you be okay if things changed, do you feel….." his eyes opened as he spoke the word she had somehow expected to hear, "complete?"

Shock was clearly written all over her face and all she could do was stare at this beautiful stranger that seemed to be promising her something more. 'How did he know? How did he know that I didn't feel complete?'

"Kagome I need to know."

"How did you know my name?"

The figure smiled a faint of a smile before pressing his forehead to hers. "Kagome I know a whole lot more than your name, but I need you to answer the question before I can tell you anything."

'Why does this feel so right? Why am I at peace?' "No," she allowed her eyes to drift shut. "I don't feel complete, I've never felt it. I always thought that I had a greater purpose and never knew what it was. I thought I was foolish to think such things, I thought I was stupid for not being happy with the life others would want. But standing here with you, tells me that I wasn't wrong."

She pulled her head away from his and looked into the golden orbs that were staring into her soul. "You're the soul trapped in the tree aren't you?"

This time he did smile and released her hand. "Step to the well Kagome. You'll know everything soon enough."

She looked back towards the well and reached out and touched the lip and fell to her knees. Images were flashing through her mind thousands a second. She clutched her head letting out a small noise of protest against this onslaught of memories that seemed to squeeze her head. After a few moments the pain subsided. She felt her body falling and then caught in a warm embrace. She looked up to see the same golden eyes as darkness claimed her. The only word that left her lips was, "Inuyasha."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: This is the last chapter finally! Thanks to those who reviewed, and even though I don't feel this is my best work I hope to improve in later stories. Thanks again for the criticism guys!

Disclaimer: Like I said earlier… I unfortunately don't own Inuyasha or any characters from the series…

Stirring underneath the warm blankets she slowly noticed the rays of the sun were already brightening up her room. Thinking over previous events of last night she couldn't help but wonder if it had all just been a dream. Quickly standing she ran over to her window, somewhat expecting her world to be different, but instead found no change. Taking in a deep breath she made her way downstairs and noticed that once again her family had disappeared on her. A note on the table caught her attention.

_Dear, You're on your own for breakfast. We tried waking you up this morning but you seemed so tired. Your grandfather called the school and told them you had an allergic reaction and you would be out today. _

_Enjoy your morning I'll be back by lunch time. _

_Love mom._

Shaking her head she could only imagine what possessed her grandfather to create such an excuse…. 'But wait he use to always create excuses for me when I went back the the…..oh my god!' A sudden sharp pain in her head caused her to fall to her knees….. Fighting the pain she stumbled her way towards the well. Desperately trying to find out what had actually happened so long ago, her thoughts quickly became worrisome as she thought of Inuyasha.

Finally making it to the well she glanced down. Would the well still work? Would she be able to see him again…. Then she remembered…… his wish. He wished to be with her. All of her sorrow seemed to come back at full force. Her stomach suddenly felt upset and she felt as if though she was falling into darkness.

Using the well as a prop she sat against it letting all of her memories was over her like a welcoming embrace. Memories of Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came with happy feeling and then her thoughts strayed to her hanyou…. 'No he was never mine'. Why did you do this to me Inuyasha, why did you chose to forget me? Her tears quickly found her and she clutched her arms and started to cry for her loss of all the things she held so close. I only hope that they all lived happily. That thought only seemed to fuel the fire and she couldn't help but feel herself falling into despair.

'No I have to be strong. He chose to forget me for a reason, he chose this, I have to respect his decision even if it kills me. I won't be weak.' She found her feet and pushed herself off the floor and peered down the once magic portal. She couldn't feel any magic coming off of it and somehow she knew it wouldn't let her pass, even if it still was a portal. Making her way out of the well house she then started towards the tree that seemed to give her comfort.

She reached out and placed her hand on the bark. New tears sprang from her eyes when she started remembering her first encounter with the half dog demon. I met him right here, 500 years ago. And now I have nothing left of him, he's actually gone. A soft gust of wind seemed to caress her face, and it gently blew away stray tears. Her hair flowing around her in the wind, to her it seemed like the tree was once again providing her comfort, maybe it was the spirit…..WAIT! The spirit.. 'Last night didn't Inuyasha say that he was the spirit trapped in the tree? Could it be? Could he still be here somehow trapped in our tree?'

Throwing herself on the tree she wrapped her arms around it as best as she could. "Oh my god Inuyasha are you here? Are you trapped inside?" When she received no response or signal she tried to hold back a sob. The wind seemed to pick up again and looking up at the tree she saw its branches swaying in the ferocity of the gusts. Closing her eyes she tried her hardest to concentrate on the bark that she now clutched for dear life……Her mind produced the image of the tree and then…. She saw a figure in red….INUYASHA!

"Inuyasha! You are here!" She tried focusing her energy on the tree and suddenly a spell that Kaede had once taught her sputtered from her lips. It was an…incantation of conjugation! Opening her eyes she noticed that she was now holding an oddly pink tree and then she realized it was the power of the jewel, she could now sense the jewel.

"Please Midiroko! Set him free! What ever he has done to be sealed away I will take his burden! Please release him!" Suddenly she felt the wind gain greater strength and she felt herself being thrown away from the tree. Shielding her eyes she could only hope that she was able to free Inuyasha. As quickly as the winds came they instantly died away. Uncovering her eyes she was met with the most stunning image. There stood a hanyou she had grown to love in his red fire kimono (oops sp), his sword on his him and his silken silver hair moving gently around him. But perhaps the most beautiful thing was his eyes. The same golden hue she remembered and not until yesterday did she miss them more than anything in the world.

They both stood there, watching the other, neither moving until finally Kagome jumped up and ran towards him. It doesn't matter if he didn't choose me; I'm still glad to see him. She quickly ran into him and wrapped her arms around him desperately as if her life depended on it. Hell, she was crying again, but she couldn't seem to care. Somehow she was given an opportunity to see Inuyasha again and she would have given anything to remain in his arms forever.

Inuyasha hadn't hesitated to return the embrace; in fact he was sure if he squeezed her any tighter she wouldn't be able to breathe. Breathing in her scent he felt more at peace that he had in over 500 years. He had to reassure himself that this was real, actually happening. He had many dreams, visions, of this happening while he slept but it never lasted. She was always ripped from him before he could confess his feelings for her.

Reluctant to let her go he felt her start to pull away. "Inuyasha, are you really here? How did this happen?" her voice shaky and evident that she was trying to cease her crying. He placed a finger on her lips, "It's okay Kagome, I'm here. This is real." She smiled up at him and he felt his knees grow weak at the sight. It had been far too long since he had seen that glorious smile. Taking her hand in his he led her back the short distance to the Goshibiko (sp) and pulled them down, letting them rest against the bark of the tree that twice held him dormant. "Kagome, I have so much to tell you, but before I do I want you to let me finish okay. I know the last time we were together may not have been one of our best moments and I'm sorry for ever hurting you." Kagome sat there giving him a small smile, in a way asking him to continue the story, and in another way not really wanting to know the reasons behind his choosing of Kikyo.

"Kagome, when I made that wish, I only had your happiness in mind. I no longer desired to become a human or a youka. It was because of you that I had found acceptance of myself." Still holding her hand he continued to peer into her sapphire eyes brimmed with tears. "I asked Midiroko to let me keep my memories before she changed back time." He heard a small gasp and quickly continued. "When time went back it was on the same day that I still remember so clearly. I went to where I was to meet Kikyo and defeated Naraku." Looking at her expression she could see another small smile on her features. 'Now the hard part' he thought. "Then I told Kikyo that I couldn't be with her." This time he clearly heard a gasp and her eyes clearly held surprise and confusion. "Why would you do that, I thought you loved" she was silenced once again by a clawed finger on her lips. "Kagome I couldn't be with her because I no longer loved her the way I once did. I won't lie to you and tell you that I don't care for her anymore because I think that in a way we all remember our first love." Her eyes became stormy as she tried to meet his gaze. "But I couldn't be with her as anything more that a friend." Taking in a deep sigh he gathered her into his embrace.

"I asked Kikyo to seal me into the tree."

"What!" Before she could pull away he tightened his grip on her so that she had no choice but to listen.

"It was the only way Kagome." His heart quickened, am I really about to confess my feelings? He felt her tighten her hold on him and she laid her head on his shoulder. 'I thought he hated being sealed to that tree. "It was the only way for what Inuyasha?"

"It was the only way to get back to you." She stiffened, the air escaped her lungs and she felt the blood rush out of her body. Did he just, did he really just say what she thought he said? He squeezed her tighter against him before replying to her silence and confusion.

"Kagome, I love you." With those words her blood seemed flood back into her system and straight to her head making her feel light headed and dizzy. This time when her tears came she couldn't hold them back. She met his embrace with equal force. "Inuyasha…" She seemed to have lost all forms of speaking she was in a whole different level.

"Kagome the reason I made that wish was so that you could have that normal life you deserved. I wanted you to be happy. It was selfish, I didn't know if you would actually be happier without ever having fallen through the well, but I had to take that chance. And then if maybe things didn't go the way you had wanted then, you would find a way to awaken me. The other night, I don't know what it was that allowed me to leave the tree. Maybe it was your despair or you sadness over how badly you did in school, but I felt like I needed to see you."

"You mean, you could actually hear me? Everything I said, you were aware of what was going on?"

"Yes. I have to admit it wasn't easy. Especially hearing about those kids picking on you because of your height. I really wanted to teach those brats a lesson." She pulled back wiping away her tears. "But I was only 5 years old! I can't believe it you were here the whole time! Every time I felt so alone I came here." Looking away from him and back at the tree she added the last part mostly to herself. "Maybe that's why I always felt so safe talking to the tree."

He reached out and turned her face towards his. "Kagome, you were never alone. I was with you the whole time." He brushed away an offending tear, "It was weird, it was like I was asleep for the most part, but whenever you were near, I felt you and I could hear you, even when you were a small child."

She smiled up at him, "Thank you Inuyasha for never leaving me." She reached forward and placed her hand on his face looking deeply into his eyes. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She felt her face blush a little as she said this, having never admitted this, it was still a little nerve racking exposing her feelings for him, even though he probably already knew them. His eyes seemed to hold a new kind of magic in them as she watched for a reaction. She was rewarded with a small smile from the hanyou. He placed his hand on hers removing it from his face and bent to kiss it. "I love you too Kagome. And I'll never leave you again."

She could feel the heat rising in her body. This was all too much, talk about sense over load. She would never have thought that Inuyasha would be this sweet and mature, but maybe it was being sealed away for all of these years. That last thought saddened her a bit. "I never want you to leave me." Closing the distance between them she embraced him feeling more complete than she ever had. "Inuyasha, how are we going to do this?" Running his fingers through her ebony locks he realized he still held onto the jewel. "I was thinking of turning into a human so that I could fit in better."

"Inuyasha, you don't have to do that, besides I'll miss these cute ears." Reaching up and tweaking one of them she couldn't help but laugh as he growled. "We'll talk to my mom I'm sure we could figure out something to do, all that matters is that you're with me now."

Inuyasha smiled and looked down at the girl who was now resting in his lap. 'Yeah, together we'll figure out how.'

OH MY GOODNESS! I DID IT! I FINISHED. Sorry if this ending wasn't exactly what you expected, I hate it when that happens. But if you like it tell me about it! And if you didn't tell me about it too! LOL Please review and thanks for reading it till the end!


End file.
